Olympia
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Olympia |jname=ゴジカ |tmname=Gojika |slogan=yes |sloganline=The person who makes paths with starlight. |image=XY Olympia.png |size=320px |caption=Art from X and Y |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Periwinkle |hair=Purple |hometown=Anistar City |region=Kalos |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=yes |gym=Anistar Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Psychic Badge Psychic Badge |anime=yes |epnum=XY092 |epname=Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! |enva=Catrin Lloyd Bollard |java=Masako Katsuki }} Olympia (Japanese: ゴジカ Gojika) is the Gym Leader of Anistar City's Gym, known officially as the Anistar Gym. She specializes in . She gives the to Trainers who defeat her. In the games Olympia appears in Pokémon X and Y as a Gym Leader. She speaks in haiku. She frequently talks about fate and the future. Trainers who defeat Olympia will receive the , along with . According to the television show Gym Freaks, anybody who places their wrist into Olympia's bracelet will allow Olympia to be able to see everything in their future. It also states that the inside of her cloak is a galaxy pattern, creating zero gravity that increases psychic power. Pokémon Pokémon X and Y Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOlympia.png |size=150px |prize= 7,680 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Olympia |game=XY |location=Anistar Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOlympia.png |size=150px |prize= 6,400 |class=Marchioness |name=Olympia |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Blue Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOlympia.png |size=150px |prize= 4,800 |class=Marchioness |name=Olympia |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOlympia.png |size=150px |prize= 7,200 |class=Marchioness |name=Olympia |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Red Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOlympia.png |size=150px |prize= 8,000 |class=Marchioness |name=Olympia |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau - Black Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOlympia.png |size=150px |prize= 9,600 |class=Marchioness |name=Olympia |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOlympia.png |size=150px |prize= 8,000 |class=Marchioness |name=Olympia |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Blue Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOlympia.png |size=150px |prize= 6,400 |class=Marchioness |name=Olympia |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOlympia.png |size=150px |prize= 8,800 |class=Marchioness |name=Olympia |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Red Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOlympia.png |size=150px |prize= 9,600 |class=Marchioness |name=Olympia |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Battle Chateau rematch - Black Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSOlympia.png |size=150px |prize= 11,200 |class=Marchioness |name=Olympia |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes ;Anistar Gym * Before battle :"A ritual to decide your fate and future. The battle begins!" * Upon being defeated :"Create your own path. Let nothing get in your way. Your fate, your future." * After being defeated :"Now, the Psychic Badge. A testament to your skill. Proof of your power." :"A symbol of trust. Lv. 90 or below... Pokémon obey." :"Special Attack and Special Defense are increased. The TM. Power that grants life /takes life awakens--voices of woe. That is your future. Back from whence you came. You can be transported there. Warp to the entrance?" ::Yes: "Farewell..." ::No: "Understood..." * Post-game :"With your Pokémon. Countless stars light your way forth. You have no limits." ;Battle Chateau * Before battle :"An ancient custom deciding one's destiny. The battle begins!" * Upon being defeated :"Create your own path. Let nothing get in your way. Your fate, your future." * After being defeated ::If giving the player an item: "Proof of my defeat. Your great victory made real. That is what I give." :"Winner and loser. A winged Pokémon leads on, to the goal of both." Gym Freaks :April: "Hello! It's time for Gym Freaks, your source for the hottest news about hot Gym Leaders in Kalos. So... I'm now in front of the Anistar City Gym! ... Wowww! Olympia has arrived! She's beauteous! So beauteous! Those eyes are so irresistible! The inside of Olympia's cloak is a galaxy pattern! Marvelous! Creating zero gravity increases psychic power! Nobody can stop Olympia! Oh... She went inside the Gym... That's all for the on-site report. Good-bye for now, everyone." :April: "Hello! It's time for Gym Freaks, your source for the hottest news about hot Gym Leaders in Kalos. So... I'm now in front of the Anistar City Gym! ... Whoaaa! Olympia has arrived! She's beauteous! So beauteous! Those eyes are irresistible! I want to put my wrist into her bracelet right next to her wrist! Then Olympia will be able to see everything in my future... But I don't mind, if it's Olympia... Oh... She went inside the Gym... That's all for the on-site report. Good-bye for now, everyone." Sprites Artwork In the anime Olympia was mentioned, though not by name, in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, where it was revealed that Tierno challenged Olympia prior to meeting up with and again, but he lost. She debuted in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, where she told the group about Ash's Frogadier's past. She also predicted and , along with , will be the victims of a crisis, and then blocked Team Rocket's attempt to steal the giant sundial. It was also revealed that she had foreseen the battle between Primal and Primal from Mega Evolution Special III, allowing the people of Kalos to take precautions for the weather anomalies caused by the clash of the Legendary Pokémon. In All Eyes on the Future!, Olympia had a Gym battle against Ash. Eventually, Ash was able to defeat her, thus earning his seventh Kalos League Badge, the Psychic Badge. She also told Professor Sycamore about a vision she had seen from the upcoming crisis. She reappeared in a flashback in The Synchronicity Test! In Championing a Research Battle!, Olympia spoke with Diantha about the threat that Kalos was to face in the future, and showed her a vision of . She appeared in a fantasy in A League of His Own!, when Ash was talking to Everett about the Gym Leaders that he had defeated in Kalos, in order for him to be able to compete in the Lumiose Conference. In A Towering Takeover!, Olympia was seen in her Gym, watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City along with her Pokémon. In Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, Olympia and her two Meowstic were among those who helped destroy the Giant Rock. She reappeared in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. Pokémon appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, where they sent blasting off. They appeared again in All Eyes on the Future!, where they were used by Olympia in her Gym battle against . Both went up against and , and eventually lost. They reappeared in The Synchronicity Test! in a flashback. They reappeared in A Towering Takeover!, where they were seen watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City along with Olympia. They reappeared in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, where they helped destroy the Giant Rock. They reappeared in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. The male Meowstic's known moves are , , and , and his Ability is . The female Meowstic's known moves are , , , and , and her Ability is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=勝生真沙子 Masako Katsuki |en=Catrin Lloyd Bollard |fi=Unknown voice actress (XY092-XY093) Susa Saukko (XY116-present) |ru=Ольга Зубкова Olga Zubkova |pl=Anna Sroka |pt_br=Denise Reis (XY092-XY093) |es_la=Anabel Méndez |es_eu=María Jesús Nieto }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Olympia debuted in the . She is first seen at a Laverre City hospital alongside Grant and Valerie. They came to visit their friend and fellow Gym Leader Korrina, who was still recuperating from injuries she sustained from a battle with Team Flare. Afterward, she leaves with Grant and Valerie to have a meeting with the other Kalos Gym Leaders. After meeting up with Wulfric and Ramos, the Gym Leaders finish their meeting and return to 's group. They travel by sea on Wulfric's to Geosenge Town, where Team Flare's base is located. Upon arriving, they find the ultimate weapon in the process of being activated. When Y leaps in to keep the weapon's petals from opening, the Gym Leaders assist her in trying to keep the weapon closed. Olympia uses her psychic powers to try and keep the ultimate weapon from opening, but struggles to succeed. She tells , , and where the ultimate weapon's control room is located and tells them to head towards it. Despite their best efforts, the Gym Leaders are unable to prevent the ultimate weapon from blooming and firing on the Kalos region. The attack hits many areas and damages several buildings, but the heroes' efforts managed to weaken the weapon's power and prevent any lives from being taken. The Gym Leaders and Y were also protected from the attack thanks to Olympia and Valerie's Pokémon surrounding them in barriers. Later, the Kalos Gym Leaders help rebuild the damaged buildings that were destroyed by the ultimate weapon's blast. Due to Team Flare's influence over the media, the Gym Leaders and X's group were blamed for the incident. Sometime later, Team Flare attempts to reactivate the plan to use the ultimate weapon by extracting life energy from wild Pokémon captured at the Pokémon Village. The plan is interrupted by the arrival of Viola, Clemont, Alexa, Bonnie, and Yvette, who lead a charge to free the captured Pokémon. When attempts to call for backup, he finds that Olympia and the other Gym Leaders have defeated the other members of Team Flare that were stationed at Cyllage City. After Team Flare is fully defeated, Olympia and her allies meet with X and his friends at Lumiose City to congratulate them on their victory. Pokémon This listing is of Olympia's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Olympia's first known Pokémon. She accompanied Olympia to visit an injured Korrina at a Laverre City hospital. When Valerie began bragging to Trevor about Laverre's 1500-year old tree, Olympia had Meowstic forcibly pull Valerie away with her Psychic powers. None of Meowstic's moves are known.}} is Olympia's second known Pokémon. It was first sent out at Geosenge Town to keep the ultimate weapon from opening as it was being unearthed. When the ultimate weapon was fired, it created a barrier to protect the Gym Leaders and Y from its effect. Later, it helped rebuild the buildings that were damaged by the ultimate weapon. None of Slowking's moves are known.}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Olympia in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Supporter|enset=Generations|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=66/83|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=199/XY-P}} Trivia * Olympia's Japanese Leader title is . * Olympia speaks almost entirely in haiku. * Olympia is the only Gym Leader in Pokémon X and Y whose Pokémon all have four moves in their Gym battle. Names Category:Game characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Psychic-type Trainers Category:Female characters de:Astrid es:Ástrid fr:Astera it:Astra ja:ゴジカ zh:葛吉花